1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufacturing method and, more particularly, a semiconductor device which is suitable for a metal wiring-stacked structure used for miniaturization of a sensor, high-speed drive, Logic integration, or the like, whose converging effect for converging a light to a photoelectric converting portion is high and whose sensitivity is good, and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
As the semiconductor device in the related art, for example, there is a solid state imaging device having the structure shown in FIG. 5. A solid state imaging device 1 has a photoelectric converting portion 2A in which a photodiode 3a is formed on a substrate 3, a charge transferring portion 2B having a charge transfer electrode 4 above the charge transfer channel 5, and a microlens 6 formed on a surface on the light receiving side of the solid state imaging device 1. The solid state imaging device 1 has such an optical waveguide structure that an irradiation light is converged by the microlens 6, passed through a columnar translucent film 7 formed below the microlens 6, and received by the photodiode 3a (see JP-A-2005-101090, for example).
By the way, since the metal wiring-stacked structure is needed in the case of sensor miniaturization, high-speed drive, Logic integration, or the like, the layers of the solid state imaging device 1 should be designed largely. However, in case a thickness of the upper layer on the substrate 3 is increased, it was difficult to form the translucent film 7 acting as an optical waveguide member long in the stacking direction. Also, when the translucent film 7 should be formed long in the stacking direction, a cavity called a void might be easily generated in an inside of the translucent film 7.